Scarf
by moeruhoshi
Summary: In which Natsu gets hot off seeing Lucy in his scarf.


Shit, she was hot. Not like his fire, or when he ate a lot of chili peppers, no, it was a different kind of heat. One that he was sure the other members discussed when they were staring at a beautiful woman, but this was different to him.

It was Lucy, in his scarf.

Sure, he'd always known she was beautiful, in fact, a lot of his guildmates were. But they never made his scales bristle or burn such a hot fire at the pit of his stomach like Lucy did. And when she wore his scarf…there was something amazing about it.

He'd never thought of her so lewdly before until she had his scent, _his_, laced around her neck. That was his property, anyone could see it. Better they smelled it like he could so they knew she was already claimed.

Gajeel was the only one who knew what that smell meant, every time he wrapped that forsaken thing around Lucy, god, he could've puked at the sight of Natsu looking so turned on. Damned dragon better knew how to control himself, or the guild would have a whole new problem to deal with.

Anywho, back to the scarf. The first time Natsu let her wear it, their small team was making their way through Mt. Hakobe for a short quest to release some wild snowshoe hares back into the right habitat since they had wandered onto a farm and almost perished from their inadjustment to such strikingly new temperatures.

"It's so cold!" Lucy shivered as they stood idly in the snow, Natsu crouched down to open the cages containing the rabbits.

"No it isn't, weirdo Lucy," He snickered, still in his usual attire while Lucy was struggling to pull her pink coat closer to her body.

"Says the _fire_ dragon," She spat and rolled her eyes as her teeth chattered and clicked together. "Let me borrow your scarf, just this once?"

"Hmm…" He grumbled for a moment at the thought, not used to having it anywhere else but on his person. But he looked to his shivering partner and couldn't just let her freeze to death, even if it wasn't cold at all. "Fine, but don't let it fall off, give it back as soon as we're home,"

She nodded rapidly and smiled as he stood to wrap it around her, her face instantly buried in the woven scales as she let the tip of her nose find relief from the weather. "It smells like you,"

"Well ought it to? If it smelled like anyone else that'd be weird," He said as they returned to their carriage, instantly finding purchase in Lucy's lap as they were driven back to Magnolia.

It wasn't until that night he had the time to really focus on the scent of his scarf, intrigued by its sweeter scent as he rocked lightly in his hammock.

"Smells like Luce," He shared a small grin with himself, experiencing the feeling of her at his side even as she'd been resting in her own home.

He liked the new addition to his scarf, he decided, and couldn't help but crave more when her scent began to fade.

There were the coming winter months when Lucy was more than happy to allow the dragon slayer into her bed, leeching off of his natural heat, as well as sinking into his billowy scarf when the two went out for small walks or errands.

She would rub it on her cheeks, hold it to her nose to rid of the frostbitten feeling stinging its tip, and hide her hands under it when she left behind her gloves.

Their scents were mixing together, and he couldn't get enough of it. He felt a bit drunk on love, so attached to the sight and her smell, unable to resist his primal instincts to make it so there was no telling whose scent was whose.

And at times, he became distracted during fights, the enemy with half his strength and wit when it came to a fight, but the conflict went on longer than Happy or Lucy had ever known it to be.

"Natsu, get your head in the game!" Happy shouted from across the courtyard of a novice dark guild the team was busting up, a stick in his paws as he knocked out another member.

The dragon slayer nodded and bit his bottom lip, rearing a fist as he finally took down the idiot who dared to challenge him. But you couldn't blame him, Lucy's scent was right under his nose! It made his blood boil and chest tighten every time he breathed in; he was high on it.

Or the times she lost her clothes in the heat of battle and needed something to tie around her chest, just the thought of her pink nipples brushing against the fabric of his scarf…oh fuck, was he done for.

And Lucy knew it.

Natsu was not subtle in the slightest.

Every time he tied that scarf around her neck, she could see it in his eyes. She knew that look all too well, an attracted man, a devastatingly attracted man. She'd been perfecting her art of seduction for years now, so she knew the look of a man who was hooked.

And quite surprised was she to find her partner giving her those same looks. Not that she wasn't uninterested in him, he was never the kind of guy she thought she'd go for. Growing up with the prim and posh, she'd never met a man like Natsu who was stupid and outgoing, fiercely loyal, and a dangerously good fighter. Watching him punch dark mages out cold might have made her a bit too excited at times.

But he was also so sweet and gentle, cared for her like his own family, doted on her every move and threw himself in front of her whenever evil revealed itself.

Not to mention how painfully comfortable with her he was. They slept together, ate together, and on some occasions, bathed together. Only at the onsen, of course. They were practically together in almost every shape and form, and she loved it.

Especially when she noticed those looks. Oh, those looks. How stupidly possesive that boy was, to keep her in his clothes…

His eyes would be on the back of her neck while they were in the guild, attached to her and that scarf. His gaze would follow her around as if she were prey…and how embarrassing to know that she liked it.

Lucy took to teasing him, letting herself enjoy time in the guild's library while he was distracted by a fight. She'd sneak away and walk through the towering shelves, eyeing the spines of each book slowly and carefully graze each with the tips of her fingers. The celestial mage would make a move to round the next corner, yelping a bit as he came in contact with the bare chest of her wild partner.

"Oh, there ya are, Luce!" He'd say nonchalantly like he hadn't just been stalking her. "Let's go home now, I'm starvin', and you've got that pot roast marinatin',"

"Alright," She smiled and would take his warm hand, toying with the ends of his scarf as they made their way back to the apartment.

Once back in her home, behind closed doors, oh how her skin would shiver. His aura claimed the room, and there was no getting out. Trapped by the heat of her dragon in his den, it was an electrifying feeling.

He would growl subtly when she tried taking the scarf off on her own, only letting it be his hands that grazed her nape and swallow the scent of her uncovered, erratically pulsing vein. It took almost everything inside himself not to sear his lips over that alluring sound, to not bite into her skin and offer himself as a wonderfully qualifying mate.

It wasn't like there was anyone else to light the wicks of her candles, to light the flame of her oven, to heat the water to her bath, to fill her house with his every reminder they belonged together by huffing the addicting mixture of their scents.

"Natsu," Lucy mumbled as she left her bathroom, skin fresh and soft, pinkened from the almost unbearable heat of her bath. But it didn't hurt, just further along the overwhelming feeling thrumming between her legs.

"Hmm?" He rolled over in his half-awakened state, holding his arms open for the blonde to crawl into. "C'mere, Luce. Can't sleep without ya,"

"That's not what I…" She needed to be the one to take the initiative, to tell the idiot it was okay to touch her the way she knew he wanted to touch her. Because, Mavis, did she want him to touch her. With those calloused hands and sharp teeth, maybe even tied to her headboard with his scarf chafing her wrists with his head buried between her legs; she had enough of this 'will they, won't they' shtick.

"Natsu," Her voice was more assertive this time, scaring the dragon slayer into thinking she was about to kick him out of bed.

"Wha…What is it, Lucy? I washed up already," He pouted and sat up, staring at her oddly serious face. But she was wearing one of his t-shirts, so it wasn't that upsetting of a sight. He quirked a bow as she did nothing but get into his lap, finding it nice that her curves fit just right in his hold. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pushed herself against his chest as her voice raised an octave.

"Natsu~" Her tone was sultry and snagged him like a fish on a hook, his hands now tight around her waist. She'd never spoken to him in such a way, nor given him that naughty of a look, or squirmed so delightfully in his lap. His throat was tight and his stomach was churning, but he knew what this meant; she was offering herself to him.

Her lips were so close to his, both their heads tilted to meet the other, Lucy the first one to make her move.

They were so soft, god, he knew they would be. How many nights had he gone to sleep, biting the hell out of his pillow trying to get the thought of those lips out of his head? And her moans were just as velvety, delighting his ears with sounds he wished he could save onto a recording lacrima.

His hand pressed into the small of her back to bring her closer to him, both sloppily sucking on the other as they finally released their pent up feelings.

He had to know her taste, and apparently, Lucy thought the same as she dipped her tongue out to find his curious one. This sparked more fervor in their making out, hands tight in the others hair, hips bucking as their heat built up. As Lucy slid across the points of his canines, Natsu's body remembered his purpose. He had to have more.

Pushing the blonde back against the mattress, she licked her lips as he straddled her, taking in the sight of her swollen lips and disheveled hair. Her chest heaved as his did, scales flaking their way onto his skin as he felt his instincts react to the pinned prey.

"Don't be shy," She smiled, pulling up her shirt to reveal her molded breasts, taut nipples at their center, stood as his steam settled onto them.

"I'm not," He grinned, loosening his scarf and setting it carefully by her side. "I just think you're so beautiful."

"T-Thank you," Her sudden embarrassment was swallowed by a calmer kiss, one that slid to her chin, down her nape, over the bundle of her shirt, until it settled upon her breast.

"I always wondered how these tasted," Natsu's voice was gruff and breathy, and he latched his lips to the pert bud, suckling and dragging his tongue around it.

"How are they?" Lucy asked as she craned her head back, mewling to the torture of his teeth biting into the sensitive skin of her bosom.

"Delicious," His grin was feral and eyes turned yellow as he assaulted its twin, abusing her flesh and marking it as his own.

His kissed made their way down her stomach soon enough, hips bucking as he teased along the edge of her underwear.

"Ya smell amazing down here, Luce." His mouth watered as he spread her legs and observed the soaked stain presented on her panties. The silk was thin and allowed him to see a blurred image of her flower, his finger pressing against the center of her bud and enjoying to toss of her body. "I can't wait to taste you, I bet you'll be sweet. Every inch of you I've had so far's been like tastin' candy, I should cover you in whipped cream some time, I bet that'll be really good, doncha think, Luce?"

His rambling made her face steam up, the tips of her ears burning as Natsu kissed her thighs and thought ahead in their new relationship. Suppose she wouldn't really mind the whipped cream…if that's what he wanted.

"Mhm, but please…don't tease me like that anymore," She groaned, her body writhing as he continued to mildly poke at her most sensitive button, enjoying each turn she made in attempts to bring him closer.

"I'll give ya somethin' real nice," He purred as he finally took off her undergarments, eyes glued to the sloppy mess hidden underneath. "Anything for my naughty Luce. You're a dirty girl, makin' a mess like this. But I'll clean it up for you, don't worry."

The dirty talk spilled from his lips as if he wasn't thinking about the next thing he'd say, he just really wanted to say it. Lucy was dirty and naughty…and slutty and so perfect…geez, was he always such a pervert?

His eyes almost rolled behind his head as his tongue splayed against her moist lips, Lucy's hand finding purchase in his spiky locks as he gave her one incredibly long lick. What a dirty, dirty girl, to have a taste so blindly heavenly hidden between such thick and beautiful thighs. She was definitely his after this, no way anyone else was going to get a chance to taste her slutty juices.

"Oh, oh…ngh, Natsu…" Lucy's back arched as he slipped a finger into her squelching hole, intrigued by its tightness and so he shoved in another, Her moans became loud again and he grinned, moving so slowly as he allowed a third finger in. She met the slow rhythm with her hips, crooning as the bend of his fingers found her most favored spot.

"Right there?" He asked as she moaned and nodded rapidly, biting her lip as his tongue pressed against her clit again. Her climax built steadily as he swept his eager appendage against her and quickened the pace of his hand, watching her as she unraveled for him.

"That was hot," He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, offering some of the flavor still left on his lips, finding their kiss even more intimate than before. "What next?"

"It's your turn," She said coyly, her hand snaking its way between them until she had a hold on his stiff boner. Natsu took in a sharp breath, elbows on either side of her head as he held himself up. Lucy watched his face twist and contort at the new feeling, soon finding her way inside his pants and fondling the hot skin of his length.

She knew he was big and thick, precum already making him sticky, veins firm as they curved his shaft. The celestial mage wanted to hear him roar and beg, wanted to piss him off with her own tools of torture until he came, just for her.

Pushing him back, she straddled him, finally ridding of the shirt she still had around her neck. She tossed it and moved her hair to one side, baring her neck unknowingly to the dominant beast.

The dragon took over for a moment and gazed upon his offering, careful eyes as he sat on his arms and watched her lower herself to his chest.

"I think you're pretty delicious here yourself," She giggled, teasing his nipples and scratching his scales, puckered lips marking his skin similarly until she continued down the surface of his chest.

The tent in his pants was large, and she gulped at the thought of revealing him to her.

"You don't have to," He panted, giving her a soft smile. "If you don't want to, we can stop here."

"It's okay," Lucy tucked a stray hair behind her ear and drew in a heavy breath. "I want to see you."

* * *

**total cut ending ehehehehehe you're welcome**

**my house smells like meat and tostones hdhdhjdjd I'm so hungry**

**i dunno about this tho, how'd it flow? I hope i didn't overdo it**


End file.
